First Day
by NonsensicalCheshire
Summary: The first day of the GMG hadn't gone as planned for the three. However, their free time had proved ultimately useful in the end.


A/N: I noticed that the Raijinshuu weren't at the GMG on the first day, but they were at the after party. So, I decided to write this because I love them so much. Also, I will note there _are _some inaccuracies in the Sky Labyrinth part, since I hadn't watched or read it for a while until after I wrote this, and I'm too lazy to go back and change it.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm exhausted. We've been walking all day. Let's sit down." Laxus didn't wait for their responses. He sat down on a nearby bench, kicking his feet up on his duffle bag. He wore his normal clothes; gaudy, button-up shirt, jeans, and fur coat that he somehow managed to pull off.

"Whatever you say." Freed set down his own luggage and silently sat down next to his idol. The green-haired man wore a red, button-up shirt and black slacks, his hair pulled back sharply into a ponytail, making his lightning cowlicks much more prominent.

"Guys. Guys. We should be going. We want to settle into the room before tomorrow." Bickslow, also dressed in his normal clothes of a helmet and cape, stood next to them. His puppets floated around his head, mimicking parts of his sentence as they pleased.

A fan came down on the heads of the two sitting men, and they each let out a mumbled, "Ouch," more to make the wielder of the weapon feel good. Evergreen stood behind them, hand on her hip, cheeks puffed out slightly in irritation. The beauty of the Raijinshuu wore a loose gray dress with a cream-colored cardigan of the same length. Like Freed, her hair was worn up.

"Listen to the man," she said, tapping their heads. "We need to get to our inn, and you, mister-" She gestured to Laxus, "need to get doing. The master requested your presence in only half-an-hour."

Laxus sighed, begrudgingly stood, and swung his duffle bag over his shoulder. He ruffled Evergreen's hair, successfully irking her. "Okay, okay, I am going, Titania-sama." He waved as he walked away. "I'll meet you at our room in an hour or so."

"Okay!" Freed stood up with enthusiasm, heading in the opposite direction Laxus was going. "To the inn, guys!"

"To quote Happy- 'Aye, sir!'" Bickslow chuckled and followed, his wooden companions shrieking out "Aye!" apparently having taken a liking to the word.

"Um, boys." The two turned to face their youngest member. Evergreen stood in the middle of the street pointing in the other direction. "The Green Wood Inn is this way."

"I knew that!"

* * *

Laxus walked into their room an hour later, as promised. Sighing, he put down his bag while Bickslow's little friends greeted him.

"Oh, Laxus, there you are." Evergreen turned briefly from her position at the window where she was adjusting the drapes. "Isn't this a nice room?"

"Mmm." Tired, he made his way to the couch and sat down heavily next to Bickslow.

Freed stopped unpacking his things. "So?"

"How'd it go?" Bickslow leaned in to the S-Class, grinning as usual.

Laxus glanced at all of them then reached for a directory of Crocus. "Fine, fine. Gramps wants me to be on the B Team. Say, I'm starved. Are you guys starved? Let's go get something to eat. What sounds good?"

"B-"

"-team-"

"What?"

The three looked at him, confused. Laxus frowned at the directory then shook his head. "Sorry guys, I don't think there's a restaurant called "B Team What" here."

Evergreen threw a pillow at him. Semi-dramatically, he fell off the couch and laid on the floor. "Seriously, man, what's the B Team?"

"Well, Ever, I thought I told you to read the rule book before we got here."

The petite fairy woman looked thoughtful, then got a look of realization on her face as she pounded a fist into her open palm. "That's right! Each guild can have _two_ teams participate, but rarely do both teams get in."

"So, having two teams is going to up our chances of winning, right?" Freed asked from the bed where he sat. "Pretty good deal, if you ask me."

"Yep. That means I won't be rooming with you guys, though. I have to be at my inn with the others by midnight."

"Well, what happens at midnight?" Bickslow asked.

"Don't know. But that means we have seven hours. Let's go sightseeing. Ever, I'll buy you some flowers, since they have such a nice selection."

"Really?"

* * *

"Wow, they don't call it the "Blooming Capital" for nothing, right?"

"Right, right!"

"Blooming Capital, woah~"

"Call it!"

"Try not to get lost, Bicks-" Freed stopped with an "umph" as he crashed into Evergreen. "Ever, what- oh."

"Hey, guys, c'mon." Laxus turned back to look at them. The three had paused and were staring at something. Laxus quirked an eyebrow.

"Laxus." Evergreen closed the distance between them and put a slender hand on his bulky arm. "Just keep walking. Don't look, it's-"

"Ever, what are you- Oh. It's them."

The Raijinshuu were staring at the Raven Tail guild.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Bickslow hissed under his breath, nudging Ever, Freed, and Laxus behind a cart. They all peeked up over the edge. "Raven Tail is an illegal guild!"

"Um, Laxus." Evergreen winced as a spark flew off him and shocked her. After training with Laxus for years, shocks didn't bother her as much as it used to, but still. "Laxus, dear…"

"What?" he barked at her.

"You're sparking, dear."

"Sorry." Laxus continued peering at the guild. "Why are we hiding like this? I mean, it's just my old man-"

"It's more them seeing us we're worried about." Freed muttered to his idol. "While you were away, the three of us went on a job and took down a whole platoon of wizards from their guild. Needless to say, they were not pleased."

"Ah. That does pose an issue. Hey, they're leaving. Coast is clear."

The four stood up. With an uneasy expression, Evergreen watched the backs of the wizards as they left. "I don't like Ivan. I don't trust him at all. Not even when he was a member of the guild."

Laxus sighed. "You and me both."

* * *

Four hours later, the group of four reentered the room. Laxus and Bickslow carried in basic groceries, while Evergreen (who was smiling brightly) carried a bouqet of lilies that Laxus and Freed had pitched in to buy for her. Freed was laden down with old books on runes that he'd found for quite the bargain.

"Ahh, good day, good day," Bickslow cackled. His babies repeated him as they stacked themselves up totem pole style. Their voices stopped as they "fell asleep."

"It certainly was." Evergreen stood on her tiptoes, reaching for a cabinet with a vase in it for her flowers. Laxus stepped behind her, grabbed it, and put the flowers in for her. "You still have about two hours before midnight, Laxus. What should we do?"

"A game of cards sounds like fun!" Bickslow ventured.

"It does," Ever agreed.

"Hmmph!- Whew, those were heavy- Does cards sound good to you, Laxus?" Freed asked, done setting down his books.

"I don't see much of an option. Bickslow is already dealing us in."

* * *

"Haha! Royal flush, suckers!"

"… You cheated, Bickslow."

"Oh~, somebody is a sore loser, Ever~"

"I'm not, but last I checked, you didn't have the cards for that, so you must've cheated!"

"I wouldn't talk back to me if I were you."

"…?"

"I've got stories from our three months. You think I didn't hear you crying out in your sleep?"

"What are you-"

"'Oh, Elfman, I'm sorry I wasn't good enough to be your partner. Please forgive-'"

"THAT'S IT!"

"Ever, Ever! No, bad girl! Let go of Bickslow- Off the table! Laxus, help me with her!"

"Nah, this is too amusing. Evergreen, go for his neck. He's vulnerable there-yes!"

"… You're a huge help."

* * *

"Ow." Bickslow laid on the bed, ice pressed to his neck. "Damn, that hurt."

Freed looked up from his notebook and new rune book, pausing his deciphering. "That's what you get for teasing Ever about her boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Evergreen stepped out of the bathroom in a green robe, brushing her wet hair. "Geez, can't I be friends with guys other than you without you assuming that I'm in love?"

"Of course you can," Bickslow said, "but it's just so obvious that you like him."

"Idiot," Evergreen muttered as she finished brushing her hair. Already it was beginning to curl. The beautiful woman sat down next to Freed and put her head on his shoulder. "It's almost midnight."

"Sure is," he mumbled, barely registering her presence next to him. "I wonder how Laxus is doing."

"I'm sure he's fine." Bickslow pressed the ice harder against his neck.

"So, tell me about these runes, Freed." Ever leaned in and pointed to a section. Freed was happy to tell her all about them and how to use them.

It went on like that for fifteen minutes until the bell for midnight rang.

"Oh?" Bickslow stood up from the bed, looking around. "Midnight alre- AGH!"

The inn began to shake. Freed threw his arms around Ever, his first instinct to keep her safe. She mumbled a complaint, but clutched him back for balance. Bickslow, ever the graceful creature, stumbled around before falling flat on his face, then sliding down the tilted floor, stopping by Ever and Freed.

The shaking stopped slightly, and Evergreen released herself from Freed, headed towards the window. She looked out from the balcony. "Welp, we're twenty feet in the air now."

"… What?"

"And there's a guild next to us, so I can only assume that this is-"

"SKY LABYRINTH!"

"… That. Ow, that was loud."

Evergreen pointed out a Lacrima Screen close to them while they listened to the rules. Uneasy like she had been earlier upon seeing Raven Tail, she mumbled, "I don't think Laxus is going to do very well, you know, fighting on a floating platform in the air."

Bickslow and Freed sighed. "Motion sickness."

"Ah, there are our teams!" Freed pointed out another two screens to them that were focused on both Fairy Tail teams.

"Well, Laxus seems to be doing fine- I take that back."

The arena in the sky began to shake and turn.

Against his will, Bickslow laughed. "Yeah, Laxus isn't doing that."

The three watched the screens. As the platforms tilted, Mira caught "Mystogan" in her Satan Soul form, holding him under the arms as they floated in the air. Laxus caught the edge of his platform and held on for dear life. ("Wow, he's not throwing up!" Bickslow noted) Gajeel, also holding onto the edge with hands that were now iron claws, caught Juvia as she fell and pulled her up so she could hang on to his neck.

Bickslow and Freed leaned in and elbowed Evergreen when they caught her smiling at the screen where Elfman was heroically saving Natsu and Lucy. Needless to say, she slapped them both.

For a bit of the Sky Labyrinth, the three sat in their room and cheered for their guild. And then, a voice called from below: "Hey! Freed, you up there?"

Freed stood and opened the window to the balcony and looked down. "Max! What's going on?"

"It's Wendy and Carla! They're missing! That's why Elfman is participating instead of her. Have you seen them?" Max shouted up, running a hand through his unruly dirty blond hair.

"Wendy?!" Evergreen bent over the balcony, concern on her face. "No, we haven't. We've been in here all night. Do you need us to come and help look?"

Max sighed and kicked at the ground, then looked back up. "Yeah. Crocus is huge, and I'm sure the guild hasn't even covered half of it yet. You guys can come with me."

In three minutes, the Raijinshuu were searching the streets, fully clothed and alert. Evergreen seemed a little more concerned and jittery than the others as she searched. ("She's got a soft spot for kids," Freed explained to Max, "and she thinks Wendy is adorable.")

"I hope she's okay… Wendy!"

"Carla! 'Ere, kitty, kitty!" Bickslow called.

"I don't know if Carla appreciates being called "Kitty, kitty." Freed smirked. Max laughed, and Ever begrudgingly smiled.

"When was the last time anyone saw her?" Freed asked, fingers drumming on his rapier.

"No idea. I'd assume when she left her group to go sightseeing."

"Well, where'd she go sightseeing?" Evergreen asked, leaning into Max's personal space. He blushed and leaned back.

"The castle, I think is what Erza told Lisanna."

"Well, heading that way would be the most logical thing to do, then."

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

And so the four headed across the large city in the early hours of the morning. Occasionally, they would look up at the LacrimaVision to check their guild's progress. Upon seeing that A Team had taken to brute force, Max laughed. "That's Fairy Tail, alright. Man, I'm glad you guys are back."

"Max! Oh, it's the Raijinshuu, Happy!"

"Aye…"

The four spun around to see Lisanna rushing towards them, Happy in tow. Wendy was on her back, and Happy carried Carla.

"Lisanna! You found Carla and Wendy." Max ran ahead of them to meet the girl. The Raijinshuu followed closely.

"Wendy!" Bickslow took Wendy from Lisanna, held her closely, and checked her pulse with his fingers.

"Where'd you find them?" Freed asked, taking Carla from Happy and handing her to Evergreen. Happy sighed with relief and landed on Lisanna's head.

"The palace gardens. But we obviously don't know how they ended up on the ground unconscious. The troubling thing is that I can't sense any magic coming from either of the two. None." Lisanna waved a hand for emphasis, then lifted it to stroke Happy.

"Is there a hospital nearby? Doctor? Pharmacist?" Evergreen cradled Carla close to her chest, stroking her fine white fur. "If there's no sign of magical power, that could affect their physical health."

The white haired Take Over wizard sighed. "I heard that our guild has an infirmary in the stadium. If you tell them it's an emergency, they may let you use it." She slumped her shoulders and looked tired, as though she had been put through the wringer.

"Lisanna, you're tired." Max put his hands on her shoulders. "Go back to your inn and get some sleep. You've been looking for a couple of hours, and you're exhausted."

"Great. Thanks." As she rubbed her eyes, Happy leaned down and brushed the bangs out of her face.

"Lisanna, look," he mumbled. She blinked and looked up, and the others copied. "Our team is kicking butt."

"But from the looks of it, they're still pretty behind." Max laughed. "Yeah, that's our guild."

The Raijinshuu and Max had only set down Wendy and her Exceed when Lisanna and Happy came in. Couldn't sleep, they explained, so the four might as well head back to their inns. Reluctantly, they agreed, leaving the young wizard in the care of Lisanna and Happy.

"Poor girl," Freed muttered. "I wonder what could've done that to her."

Evergreen was slipping back into a short black nightgown. "Nothing good." The petite woman sat down on her bed. "Whoever did it either didn't want Wendy participating, or they wanted to warn Fairy Tail." She frowned, pulling back her glossy hair. "I don't like either option."

Bickslow stretched, showing off his abs in his shirtless state. "I like Wendy, so this makes me mad."

Freed threw back the covers to his bed. "Well, we ought to get some sleep."

Evergreen left her bed and sat down behind him on his. "The results are up, though. Don't you want to see?"

"Yes!" Bickslow cheered and pumped his arm. "Both! Both, guys!"

"That's so great." Evergreen rested a hand on her chest. "Elfman- Ididn'tsaythat- and Laxus got out pretty safely."

"Laxus." The other two turned to see Freed crying exaggerated tears of joy. "You're so incredible."

"… Ever, talk to him."

"Freed, honey, maybe it _is_ time for bed."

* * *

"Freed. Bickslow. … Boys? … WAKE UP!"

Freed bolted straight up, hitting Evergreen in the face with his head. She squeaked and stumbled back.

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know, why would you scream in my ear, crazy lady?!"

"Guys, stop shouting," Bickslow mumbled. "It's too early."

"Boys, it's almost time for the Games to start. It's not early."

"WHAT?"

"Damn it all, we can't see our Almighty Thunder God Sir in all his glory!"

Evergreen lowered her hand from her jaw. "It's too late to get into the arena, but we can watch on the LacrimaVision. The opening ceremony hasn't even started yet."

"It's not the same." Bickslow pouted.

"Oh, don't act like a little boy." Evergreen smiled and put her hand on her hip, the other proudly on her chest. "And guess what else?"

Freed stopped in the middle of the act of putting on his pants. "What?"

She smiled. "I got the location of Raven Tail's inn."

Bickslow stopped with his head halfway through his shirt. "Really? How?"

"A girl has her ways."

"Did you just threaten them until they got way scared?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

* * *

"Shush, you two! We're trying to be stealthy!" Bickslow hissed.

"Sorry, he just stepped on my foot." Ever inhaled and exhaled with pain.

"It was in my way!" Freed replied angrily.

"Shut up!"

"Figures that Raven is staying at one of the nicest places in town." Ever scowled, glaring up at the building. "Bet they cheated their way into it."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Freed agreed.

The Raijinshuu were on their way to the inn where Raven Tail were staying, not too long after watching the opening ceremonies with Cana. When asked why she wasn't at the arena, the brunette shrugged and responded with, "Pretty good bars here in Crocus. I just needed to test them all out before they got too crowded in the evening."

Fairy Tail hadn't been very well received, rightfully angering the four. Evergreen had to be held back by her boys from a few who dared to mock Laxus. ("I only want to turn them into statues!" she'd hissed.) After sorrowfully watching Gray and Juvia get beaten down in the first match, they'd decided to make their move.

Evergreen spoke up as they leaned against the walls in an alleyway. "That spike-y guy with the face really had it out for us."

Bickslow nodded. "It wasn't a coincidence. Anyone could see that."

"They're mocking the honor of Fairy Tail," Freed said in a low, rage-filled voice, "and therefore the honor of Laxus and the Raijinshuu."

Evergreen tugged at her curls in thought. "When I read the rule book, it said no unnecessary fights."

"Isn't that just for the competitors, though, Ever?"

The beauty shook her head. "No. It meant in and out of the games. If the three of us pick a fight with Raven (even though we'd win), both of our Fairy Tail teams, and maybe the Raven team, would be disqualified. We've already caused our guild enough trouble in the past, and we shouldn't cost them a victory."

Bickslow looked around the corner towards their inn. "Did the rule book say anything about spying?"

"No. Which is in our favor." Ever smiled mischievously.

"Shut up!" Freed grabbed Bickslow and yanked him back into concealment. "The guild is coming out!"

The three barely peeked out to observe the laughing guild members, watching them turn a corner. They followed carefully, grateful to have their footsteps hidden by the sound of the Games on the screens.

"They're going to get breakfast?" Freed asked curiously, watching them step into a cafe.

Bickslow shrugged. "Even evil crazy people need food."

"Huh."

"How are we supposed to watch them in such a public place?" Ever asked, her nose crinkling in annoyance. "Jerks."

"Well, who's hungry?" Bickslow asked, walking down the street.

"W-w-wait!" Freed and Ever grabbed him. "They have a grudge against us! They'll know who we are and probably start a fight!"

"Do you have any other suggestions?" Bickslow asked with annoyance. "It's been seven years, so chances are that they won't."

"… If something bad happens, I'll blame you."

"Don't you always, my sweet Evergreen?"

* * *

Freed leaned back in his chair, listening intently to the conversation behind him. Bickslow and Ever watched the Games, pretending to be casual. Raven Tail was doing the same, laughing at the match: Flare vs. Lucy.

"Flare-sama is going to take down that blonde bimbo in a matter of seconds now!"

"Let's hope she plays around with her, first."

Bickslow put a hand on her shoulder when Ever tensed up. "I hate them," she whispered. Surveying the table, she picked up a steak knife. "If I throw this, do you think they'll know it was me?"

Gently and firmly, Freed leaned across the table and took the knife out of her hands. "Yes, I think they would." He sighed, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. "Just keep calm and watch."

Grumbling unhappily, both Evergreen and Bickslow did as asked. Freed picked up his cup of coffee and continued to listen to the guild and watch the Games. The waiter came back, putting down some plates of food, talking/flirting with Evergreen, who simply looked at him, baffled but flattered.

"She's got a boyfriend," Bickslow muttered around eggs. "He probably doesn't want anyone flirtin' with his lady."

Evergreen glared at him after the waiter backed off. "Well that was unnecessary."

"Lucy," Freed suddenly said, alarmed enough to drop his fork. "What in the world?"

Evergreen swiveled around in her chair to look up at the screen. Bickslow took the chance to cram his mouth full of some of her french toast, then followed. Freed tensed at the mocking laughs of Raven behind him.

"Flare-sama has 'er now!"

"Dumb bimbo just stopped fightin' back!"

"Master Ivan was right. Fairy Tail has no spine!"

Evergreen, unable to keep it in, what with her short temper, began to stand, her hands glowing with her Fairy magic. Bickslow grabbed her and yanked her back down, then leaned in and hissed in her ear: "Don't you dare ruin it, Evergreen. Don't." Evergreen's jaw worked tensely, then she relaxed back in her chair.

"She just stopped fighting back and is taking it?" Freed sighed, confused. "Raven…" His eyes wandered to the table near them. "What do they want?"

Again, the three had to force themselves to be calm when Lucy lost the fight. Evergreen gripped the tablecloth, her magic unconsciously gathering in her hands at the same time, burning through it. Freed sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. Have to leave money for that.

"They cheated!" she hissed. "They cheated. I know that they sucked up all of the magic in that spell. I've seen it before."

Freed put down the money that the bill requested, then stood up, slinging his messenger bag on. "C'mon, they're leaving."

* * *

"Why didn't you just do this before?" Bickslow asked her as they walked down the street, just on the tails of Raven.

A bead of sweat ran down Ever's face. She wiped it away, panting. Magic glowed in her palm. "I know a lot of magic from my years of studying, but not all of it comes easily. Illusions are better than some, but concealing everything about our presence is very difficult. I didn't want to waste my magic."

"In any case," Freed rubbed her head affectionately, "it's useful. We can be right next to them, listening to their conversation, and they won't know we're here."

"Not exactly. If you two use any magic in here, _my_ spell will break from interference. Or if anyone makes a loud noise, the illusion will shatter. This spell is more fragile then you two seem to think. So: No loud sounds, no crazy movements, no magic."

"… that little girl."

Their heads snapped back to the guild in front of them, and they walked faster as they entered the lounge of their inn. Concealed, the Raijinshuu simply stood next to one of the couches that the Raven members lounged on.

"Ah, Obra-sama sure took care of her."

"Wen-" Evergreen slapped a hand over her own mouth, her sweat-slicked face contorted in horror and rage. Shaking, she lowered it and muttered quietly, "They-Wendy…"

Bickslow's fists clenched. Freed's eyes narrowed.

"Ah, it was our little gift to Fairy Tail. Really, they should've known better than to let a girl her age out by herself."

"She had a cat with her, though."

"Yeah, _that _makes a difference."

Bickslow grabbed Evergreen's trembling hand. He didn't know if it was shaking because the magic was straining her body at this point, or if she was upset over Wendy. It could've been both. He didn't care, though. He just held it, and she held back.

"Why'd we attack such weak pickings, though?"

"Ah, she was easiest to access. And, you know, there were others we wanted to go after. For example, you know those guys who follow around the Master's son, Laxus? What did they call themselves?"

Freed's hand went to the hilt of his rapier.

"The Raijinshuu. Yeah, those losers really handed it to us seven years back, but going after them would be suicide. They're practically S-Class without the title, and you never know how a loose cannon like Laxus would react."

"Obra-sama would still be able to strip them of their magic, however. But still, more convenient to go after the small fry and inconvenience the Fairies with the loss of one of their teammates."

A low growling sound began to rise out of Bickslow.

The guild laughed over Wendy and Carla for some time more, until finally quieting down into a solemn state. "So," one asked, "anyone got any news on Lumen Histoire?"

They all shook their heads.

The questioner lit a cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke. "Shame. That's what Master Ivan has us here for, ya know. He ain't gonna be pleased."

Evergreen turned at the last sentence, and taking the other two by the hands (Freed winced a little bit, since she had grabbed him with the hand that was radiating magic), guided them out of the inn. They booked it down the street, around the corner, collapsing in front of a bar, panting, Ever mostly, though.

"E-Ever… Do *pant* you need *dramatic gasp for air* something?" Freed asked, struggling to his feet.

Weakly, she waved an arm at the bar. Bickslow rubbed her back as she convulsed, and Freed entered the bar. To his surprise (actually, not really), Cana was sitting on the counter, drinking a man quite larger under the table. She looked up from her beer and grinned at him.

"Freeeeed~ How goes it?" she asked, hiccuping slightly.

"Sort of *cough* okay."

"Woah, you sound like you just ran a marathon, buddy. What's up?"

"… Uhhh… Well, I… decided to… run," Freed garbled out.

"You decided to run?" Cana lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes. Good for the heart *pant* you know." He pounded his chest for emphasis, then leaned against the counter. "Ever isn't feeling too well, so I was going to get her a drink."

Cana's other eyebrow came up in a show of concern. "Really? Poor thing. Glass of water might do 'er some good." The drunk brunette slid one over to him. "I'll pay for it. See ya later, Freed-kun~"

"Thanks, I'll see you later, too."

Cana stopped drinking for a moment again. "You remember where the after party's at?"

The man waved a hand. "Yeah. Bye, Cana."

Bickslow had leaned their female companion up against the wall of the bar, where she panted and gasped, retched and shivered. Barely looking up, she took the glass.

"Told… you… hard."

Freed moved a sweaty strand of curls away from her face. "Yes, you did tell us it was hard. Sorry to make you do that for so long."

She downed the glass and shook her head. "Fine. It was *pant* fine." Exhaling shakily, she pulled her knees to her chest and massaged her temples. "Feeling better. Loads. It was just a dizzy spell, though I still feel like I'll be sick."

"… I don't think that's fine, dear."

Her nimble fingers moved from her temples to come together in front of her lips, pads barely touching. Her brown eyes narrowed in concentration. "So… They were the ones to hurt Wendy. We need to tell Laxus and the Master. Who's to say they won't hurt someone again? You heard them; they've got their slimy little eyes on even us!"

"But then again, they said it would be suicide to go after us." Bickslow's lip curled. "And they're right. Anyone tried to touch either of you and I'd rip off their head."

"Now that the Games have started, it's logical to reason that they won't come after us again. They attacked Wendy at the time that they did because they hadn't started, so they wouldn't be eliminated." Freed rested his head in his hands. "But they said they're here for Lumen Histoire. What in the world is that?"

"Um."

The two looked down at Evergreen. She fiddled with the rim of her empty glass. "I… don't know a thing about it, except that, well- You know, when Ivan left the guild that day, he went right past me while I was headed into the guild for our job? Well, he did. And he was muttering something that sounded like 'Lumen Histoire.'" She frowned. "But that's not at all helpful, yet it's the extent of my knowledge."

"We should report to the Master and Laxus." Freed offered a hand to the brunette. "But for now, let's go make a late lunch. The last rounds are going to start soon."

* * *

Evergreen sat down at the table, stroking the petals of the lilies Laxus had bought her. Freed and Bickslow were getting a dinner/lunch sort of meal ready (they hadn't realized how long they'd been following Raven Tail, wow), and had insisted she take it easy. Well, Freed was mostly getting it ready, since Bickslow couldn't really even make _toast, _but he was setting the table. He'd only dropped one bowl so far!

"Oh." Evergreen's slight exclamation brought the attention of her teammates to her. "This last round of the day is "Mystogan" versus Jura."

"Interesting," Freed said, removing his apron. "Those two are both at the same level of Laxus, if not higher. We should observe them."

Bickslow anxiously fiddled with one of his puppets. "Woah. Feel that?"

"Mmm." Evergreen closed her eyes. "Their power is so dense and intense that I can feel it from here."

Freed put a loaf of bread down on the table. "Not impressed."

Evergreen sighed and smiled cheekily. "Someone's just a smidgen too devoted to our great and powerful Laxus if he won't let himself be impressed by _this_."

Freed puffed out his cheeks and tossed his head. "Laxus is the best."

"No one's disagreeing there, pal, but- woah!" Bickslow took a step back, looking up at the screen over the town, then up at the sky. "What the hell? Woah, so cool!"

"Woah!"

"What the?"

"Woah!"

"Bickslow, sometimes I worry about you."

The sky had become covered with thick dark gray clouds, and on the screen "Mystogan" could be seen performing some insane spell. The magic power had intensified and now pressed down on them. The puppets shrieked in their monotone voices and hid behind Bickslow ("I'll protect you, babies!") and Freed and Ever shuddered and held onto each other. ("S-scary!" they stuttered.)

And just about as soon as it had started, it all stopped. "Mystogan" began to convulse, shaking and clutching his mouth.

"I-is he okay?"

The three and the puppets simply watched with blank faces as he bent over, coughing, then suddenly switched to laughing. The man simply rolled on the ground, hysteric for some reason, and finally, he collapsed in a dead faint.

"T-THE WINNER IS JURA!?" The announcer shouted, just as shocked.

"Wait, what?" Bickslow looked stunned.

Freed and Ever, still holding one another, looked just as confused. Eventually, Ever shrugged. "I thought it was funny."

"Don't say that!" they shouted back.

Freed angrily sat down at the table. "Damn. First day, no points. This wouldn't have happened if Laxus had participated today."

Ever flung her arms around him from behind. "Oh, come on. Tomorrow, someone is bound to turn it around for us!"

"You want it to be your boyfriend who does that, don't you?"

"Sh-shut up!"

* * *

"Laxus!"

The tall man turned away from Mira and Laki. A small smile formed upon seeing them. "Hey guys! What did you think of today?"

"We were losers," Evergreen said matter-of-factly.

Laxus cringed when Juvia walked past, giving them puppy dog eyes. "Blunt as always, ain't you?"

"But that's not what we came to talk to you about, though." Bickslow grabbed his shoulder. "Where's the master?"

"Here. What's the matter?" Makarov came up from behind, concerned.

"We wanted to talk to you about something before we got totally drunk." Evergreen rolled her eyes. "Because I can assure you, I'm done with today. And I'm drinking until I don't feel done with today anymore."

Freed watched the last of the guild members disappear into the bar. "We weren't at the Games today, if you didn't notice. It's because we were observing Raven."

Makarov's face darkened, along with his grandson's. "Raven Tail?"

"Of course we weren't discovered, sir, and we didn't start any trouble," Evergreen made sure to add. "But what we found out was… less than great."

Bickslow angrily exclaimed, "They were the ones who hurt Wendy!"

Makarov's eyebrows lowered. "They did that to Wendy? I should have known that Ivan would sink to that level," he mumbled.

"And also-" Bickslow was cut off as a crash came from inside.

"Natsu, that little brat!" Makarov growled. "Excuse me, I need to handle him."

The Raijinshuu were left standing alone with their dearest friend. He sighed, then turned to look over at them.

"Did you guys sleep in?"

"What?"

"No, I mean, what?"

"Don't be stupid, man."

Laxus sighed again. "What was the last thing?"

"We don't know," Freed responded. "But they said 'Lumen Histoire.' Ring any bells, Laxus?"

The S-class shook his head. "What else?"

"They were thinking about targeting other members of the guild, including us." Evergreen clutched her stomach. "And then I… ugh."

"She used too much magic to conceal us and pretty much made herself sick."

"Ever used that much?" Laxus held out his hand to her. "High five." Putting his hand back down a moment later, he looked up at the sky. "What could my old man be thinking? Either way, forget about Raven."

"But-"

"Don't follow them again. That. Is. Dangerous. And the last thing I need is for my friends to be injured or worse and to have that distract me from these Games." Laxus ruffled Ever's hair. "Got that?"

"… Yes."

"Good. Let's go drink until you're numb, okay?"


End file.
